role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Rozan
Rozan (ロザン, Rozan) is a Godzillan and Kunin's wife. She is a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality Rozan is a very nice, mild and classy Godzillan, though she also does have an edge on her. Rozan maybe a bit of a softy, but she is definitely not a pushover. She likes to be precise and though she has a pessimistic view on humans, she is regardless willing to protect them. Rozan also admittedly doesn't go out and fight as much as Kunin does, but that's mainly because she wants and chooses to be neutral, however she will attack in self defense. In her first early appearances, she was a little more unwilling to do much fighting, as she was strongly a pacifist and was unfamiliar with most of Earth's surroundings, but she got around to it quicker than Kunin did and now doesn't mind fighting anymore as she's grown used to this sort of thing now. While she is still nice, she is no pushover. She will also tend to Kunin whenever he is feeling down and remind him not to brought down all the time. History Backstory Rozan was a normal Godzillan civilian who was born on the Godzillan homeworld. Little is known about her early life, but when the Sunerian war came she became a scientist, as she was not fond of fighting all that much. Soon she met Kunin and the two became lovers, and soon got married sometime during the climax of the Godzillan/Sunerian War. Afterwards, Kunin and Rozan would go onto live their lives peacefully but then decided to travel the galaxies, leading them to where they are today. Debut: Greetings, Earth Rozan first appeared on Earth rising up from the sea, feeling ill and very sickly. Fortunately for her, IguanaGoji, Gomora and Makia we're there to help her to shore. There she was tended to by IguanaGoji. After a brief fight with Hitodah, she was restored to her full health thanks to IguanaGoji. She thanked him and then went off to swim back to sea. Unexpected Ambush Rozan later encountered Gamoni and Hardshell on an island, however she was then saved by an old friend of hers, M. M told her to leave, as he told her that he would take care of them and that he didn't want her to get hurt. Rozan listened to him and left. Kunin For a while, Rozan has been traveling place to place, searching for the place to meet her husband Kunin, who she said would be here on Earth soon. She then finally met up with Kunin later on in a snowy area and the two were once more reunited. Kunin and Rozan then traveled to sea, where they could make their themselves a home and live in peace. Rozan is often seen with her husband Kunin, and the two often go into battle with each other. Hetzer, The Assassin Mecha Sometime later, Kunin and Rozan tried to adjust themselves more to their new home on Earth. While she and Kunin were going on a stroll, they were both intercepted by a new terrifying mecha known as Hetzer. Hetzer attacked Kunin and Rozan with brute force, injuring them both gravely. Before Hetzer could finish the job though, a mysterious figure came to rescue the two Godzillans and blasted Hetzer away. She and Kunin woke up on a beach the next day, having healed from most of their wounds. She and Kunin then retreated underwater. Adjusting to Earth After being attacked by Hetzer, Rozan decided to stay on the neutral side and let her husband Kunin do most of the fighting; as she believed she was better off fighting only in self defense and the fact she wanted to get used to their "new home" better. Neo SpaceGodzilla- Savage Duel in Ohio When reports came out that Neo SpaceGodzilla was attacking Ohio and climed the land as his own, Rozan, Kunin and Heisei Gamera to go and stop him. However, once they reached Ohio, things didn't go out well. Neo Spacegodzilla tormented her and beat her up badly, which cuased Kunin to lose it. Neo Spacegodzilla through Rozan at Kunin, then Kunin held onto Rozan and was forced to retreat. Heisei Gamera came in flew away with both Rozan and Kunin and took them away from Ohio. Kunin asked Rozan if she was alright, which Rozan replied that she was hurt, but she would be fine. Adopting Little Godzilla Sometime after All Out Hell II and healing from her fight in Ohio, Rozan and Kunin met at San Francisco and adopted Little Godzilla there. Rozan's Dream Two weeks later, not much else happened with Rozan and Kunin. Rozan then fell asleep near at some field and went to sleep. Sh then entered into a dream, and a strange dream it was. In it, Rozan wondered some house with red walls and encountered some strange statues. The statues looked very familair to Rozan, though she couldn't why at first---until she then realized they were statues of the Sunerians. Rozan then panicked, but fell into a trap door which took her some desert-like area. There she saw some flying blue-heads and was chased by a pack of Black Dogs, and she did her best to fight them off, however it was not an easy battle. In the middle of it all, she then encountered a tall and lumbering shadowy cloaked figure approach her and then attack her--- only for her then to wake up, scared and traumatized over the frightening dream. Rozan then went to walk it off. Warning from Swamp Beast Later on, her and Kunin were sleeping in somewhere in a desert area, when the two were approached by Swamp Beast. However, Swamp Beast was not there to harm them, but instead to warn them of a deadly threat that was coming. Rozan and Kunin both listened to Swamp Beast's words, then Swamp Beast left. Though Swamp Beast's prediction was vague, Rozan heed the warning. Afterwards, she and Kunin went back to resting. Midnight Mayhem II Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji vs. Nuclear Reactor Demon While TripGoji and Kunin were in the middle of a discussion; Rozan went off to fight a Kajiumancer beast known as KM! Time Dragon, who she found immature and annoying. Not wanting to deal with the immature monster no longer, Rozan kept blasting the Kaijumancer beast over and over until it then exploded, ending it's brief reign of terror. Rozan, Kunin and TripGoji were then intercepted by Nuclear Reactor Demon who proceeded to make some lewd comments towards Rozan and threatened to kill of three of them. Rozan, Kunin and TripGoji fought of N.R.D. togethe and were then joined by Plissken to stop him. Altogether, Rozan, Kunin and TripGoji managed to kill N.R.D. with their combined atomic breaths firing at him and Plissken's sledgehammer being swung at the demon. Rozan then took off with Kunin and TripGoji. Our Man Wangmagwi Rozan got to sleep as soon as Midnigh Mayhem II, but was awakened when Wangmagwi appeared to her home. Rozan defended herself and took down Wangmagwi with TripGoji by blasting both of their Atomic Breaths at him. She, TripGoji, a sleeping Kunin and Wangmagwi we then teleported to Maucu to finish the fight. Rozan defeated Wangmagwi easily, but she felt bad for him and left him be. The Godzillans vs. the Mutant Godzilla Clones As Kunin and TripGoji were discussing about their old days back on the Godzillan Homeworld, Rozan kept out on guard duties once again. Sevengar and Itazuran came out of nowhere on their spot and tried to attack Rozan. However, the two mechs were no match for an angered Kunin, and Kunin beat them senseless with the help of his allies. Rozan however came prepared and battled against them, where she was then joined by Kunin and TripGoji. Once Sevengar spilled the beans that Inconnu had sent them in to distract them for reaching Busan, Kunin let the two leave but warned them to never come back. After that, Kunin ordered Rozan and TripGoji to come along to Busan, and the three Godzillans were then teleported to Busan, South Korea. Once they got there, Rozan met her opponent Leukocytegojira and fought her off. Leukocytegojira was a difficult opponent to fight and was pretty brutal in combat, but Rozan thought she had some redeeming qualities. Rozan and Leukocytegojira's fight then came to a stalemate, but then Leukocytegojira was then defeated by Ulpra and Gfantis, and then tossed into the sea. Rozan then came to assist Kunin against the fight Cancergojira. After Kunin defeated Cancergojira, Rozan tended to Kunin, telling him that it would be alright soon, and that they needed to focus on their mission still. Encounter with Gekido-jin Kunin, Rozan and TripGoji continued on with their quest to stop Inconnu, but were halted by Gekido-jin. Rozan was saved though when Cyber-Zilla came in and fought off Gekido-jin. Once the area caught on fire, Rozan, Kunin and TripGoji fled the area under Cyber-Zilla "commands" to leave him behind and do what they had to do, though Rozan wasn't fond of the idea of leaving Cyber-Zilla behind. The Godzillans/Gamorans Alliance Rozan met up with the Gamorans and helped formed an alliance with them as both groups wanted to stop Inconnu and bring an end to his plan. The alliance was then ambushed by Gomira, Gagan, Derpagon and Folk Gabara however, and a fight broke out. Rozan fought off Gagan for a little bit, then eventually managed to chase him off with the others. Rozan then went to Kunin and the newly alliance then continued on with their journey. Halted Alliance Unfortunately, the Godzillan/Gamoran Alliance's luck was not long to last. Inconnu's generals then caught up to them and then utterly defeated them. Rozan was defeated by Mechanical Raban, who then proceeded to torch her and chase her, but couldn't finish her off due to his (Mechanical Raban's) injuries he sustained from Plissken. Instead, Inconnu himself torched the area Rozan was at and Rozan fell off the cliff and plunged into the seas down below. Rozan than drifted away.... The Forgotten Monsters Forgotten Monsters Pt. 1 Rozan (still unconscious) kept floating around the oceans, up until she was rescued and then taken onto a nearby island. When she woke up, she felt better but she had no clue where she was at. After some wandering around a bit, she then encountered a strange armored creature; Gyottos. Gyottos then greeted her and showed around the island and brought her to the other forgotten monsters. Rozan then met up with the leader of the island and the forgotten monsters, Lushan. She also met his cousin RabanGoji. Rozan spoke with the both of them saying that she needed to get out of there because of she got separated away from he husband (Kunin) and friend (TripGoji) and had to get back with them due to arrival of Manto. The forgotten monsters then agreed to help Rozan, though they admitted it wouldn't be easy. Then Rekker attacked with his clique members. With the help of Ulpra and Gfantis; Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji soon managed to defeat the Rekker clique members and chase Rekker away. Rozan and the rest of the other forgotten monsters then celebrated and went back to business. Forgotten Monsters Pt. 2 Rozan assisted the Forgotten Monsters in helping building a deive that resembled a big raft to get themsleves off the island safely. She was very quiet while at work and worked efficiently, as she wanted to get the job done as quickly as she could, but also do it well, as she missed Kunin. She spoke with Lushan and RabanGoji some more before getting back to work. She then managed to finish the project, and was grateful for this. Unfortunately though, Hitodah then appeared to wreak havoc. Rozan fought against Hitodah, remembering the he had tried to attack her a while ago when she was sick. After some more battling with Hitodah, she asked why did he want to kill them so badly and what was his deal. Hitodah answered her with his origins, stating that he just wanted to help and be like any other good monster, but couldn't because of what he was; a toxic, pollutive monster that could only spread fear and toxicity. He said there was once a time he tried to escape from that image, but failed, and instead embraced what he was and turned evil. Rozan didn't know how to feel/respond to that, but Hitodah said that there was no need to. Hitodah then spread his mind-control gas against the Forgotten Monsters sans the Godzillans to attack them all. Rozan didn't want to attack the Forgotten Monsters, so she suggested Lushan to do something about it. Lushan then threw a coconut at the mad Skoswa's face, which it was then revealed that coconut milk was the cure for Hitodah's gas. After freeing all of the Forgotten Monsters, Hitodah was defeated by the combined forces of Rozan's (as well as Lushan and RabanGoji's) atomic breaths all being blasted at him, sending Hitodah flying off the island. Rozan roared victoriously then got the raft back together. As Rozan and the Forgotten Monsters sailed off, Rozan whispered to herself saying that she would be coming back for Kunin. Insanity Incarnate Pt. 1: Journey's End Later on, Rozan and the Forgotten Monsters gang made it to Busan, South Korea, where they then began their search for Inconnu's group. Rozan and the Forgotten Monsters crew trekked through a watery area at night, where they soon stumbled across a graveyard littered with mechas, much to their (and Rozan's) shock. Then all of a giant ugly monster appeared out from the huskyard to attack Rozan; Rat-Bat-Spider! The giant scavenger beast then attacked the Forgotten Monsters, scaring off Saladini, Gyottos and Gyottos. Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji all got into battle position; ready to fight Rat-Bat-Spider. Then out of the blue a mysterious warrior then hit a gauntlet against Rat-Bat-Spider, sending him taking off, but also hitting Lushan in the nose, ending their brief fight with the scavenger beast. As Rozan panted, something else then could be heard moving behind her. A tall figure then appeared, rising out from the ground, floodlights glaring from his eyes. Rozan staggered back, followed by Lushan hurling a coconut against the figure, causing the figure to be hit in the head, only to respond in pain; it turns out the figure was Biker Jet Jaguar. Rozan then asked as to who was he, which then Biker Jet Jaguar introduced himself to her. Rozan was a bit confused as to why he was here, only for Biker Jet Jaguar to reveal that he had brought Kunin along with him. Kunin then ran up to Rozan, and then Rozan ran up to Kunin; the two Godzillans were reunited once more. Kunin asked Rozan if "they" (as in Inconnu's gang) had hurt her, to which Rozan told him that she was fine. Kunin and Rozan tended to each other some more, up until then a swarm of Black Dogs appeared, preparing for their attack. Then all of sudden, a poorly drawn crayon atomic breath hits some of the Black Dogs, shooting some down' TripGoji had returned as well! As the Black Dogs began to swarm around the area some more, it was up to Rozan, Kunin, Lushan, RabanGoji and TripGoji to stop them; the five Godzillans got into battle position. Kunin, Rozan, TripGoji, RabanGoji and Lushan all fire their Atomic Beams at the Black Dogs in the sky. MANY of the flying Black Dogs are then taken down by the Atomic Beams, creating a big fireworks-like explosion in the air. After some more fighting with the Black Dogs, FigGodzi and Hitvany then launched a TK Sphere against many Black Dogs, to which Kunin, Rozan, TripGoji, RabanGoji, Lushan, Biker Jet Jaguar and the Forgotten Monsters all staggered back from the attack, watching in awe. Just when it seemed all of the Black Dogs were finished though, a laser beam then is shot down at the five Godzillan's area, causing an explosion to occur. Mechanical Raban, Inconnu and Emperor Tazarus had arrived... Insanity Incarnate Pt. 2: The Big Showdown The battle then raged on, Rozan and Biker Jet Jaguar then both fought against Emperor Tazarus. Tazarus swung his sword back against Biker Jet Jaguar's sword, causing their swords to both clash. Rozan then swung her tail against Tazarus's back, striking him down temporarily. Rozan then blasted her atomic breath against Tazarus; Tazarus then retaliated by shooting lightning from both of his hands against Rozan and Biker Jet Jaguar. Rozan then ran up and kicked Tazarus in the chest, causing him to fall over. Rozan then slammed her tail against Tazarus over and over again. Tazarus then rolled out of the way and got back up; both Rozan and Tazarus both got into a brawl, punching and kicking against each other. Tazarus fired his eye beams against Rozan, causing Rozan to stagger back. Their fight came to a close however when the skies began to darken more and the Black Dogs returned, with more Black Dogs then the last army. Kunin, Rozan, Lushan and RabanGoji then all blasted their atomic beams around the swarm as much as they can, but to almost no avail. Lightning and thunder rolled in; Kunin and Rozan regrouped with each other, looking up in the sky. Manto had arrived... Manto then taunted and spoke to Rozan, Kunin and the Godzillan cousins some more, up until he then slashed the skies, creating a portal to his world. Rozan, Kunin, Lushan, RabanGoji and TripGoji (as well as Inconnu, Tazarus and the Black Dogs) were then all transported to the Manto Planet... Insanity Incarnate Pt. 3: The Fall of Manto As Rozan, Kunin, TripGoji, Lushan and RabanGoji landed on the Manto Planet, they got into battle position, ready to fight against Manto and his horde. As the five Godzillans were about to be overwhelemed however, they were then aided by Majin Tuol and the Godzillans to help them, Rozan included. Rozan and RabanGoji went up to fight Tazarus and both of them blasted their atomic beams against him, causing him to roll over. During the middle of the battle, Tazarus then got back up and started to fire a ton of fireballs from his sword against Rozan (along with TripGoji, RabanGoji and Lushan), causing them to run around for a bit, up until Kunin came to battle with Tazarus. Near the end of the battle, Majin Tuol, TK Majin Tuol and Sol then began to pummel Manto, to which Kunin, Rozan, RabanGoji, Lushan and TripGoji all watched as Majin Tuol and Sol fought Manto. At that moment however, Tazarus then got back up and shot lighting form his hands at the five Godzillans, shocking them all. Soon however, Kunin fought back and then blasted his atomic breath against the Viledrode Emperor, then soon joined by Rozan and the other three Godzillans. Altogether; their beams blasted Emperor Tazarus hard and sent him flying far aways, defeating him. After that, Manto was then destroyed by the combined attacks of Majin Tuol's, The Eight Forked Serpent's and Sol's slashes, destroying him. Rozan and the others then ducked and covered to be safe from the blast. They then got back up, the threat of Manto was now officially over; Rozan and Kunin danced and cheered. The Black Dogs then transformed back into thei original forms "the Sphinxes" and then thanked Rozan and Kunin for freeing them. Rozan, Kunin, TripGoji, RabanGoji and Lushan were then taken back home to Earth by Majin Tuol, who flew all the way there. With Manto now gone, Rozan and Kunin could now go back to living on Earth, having saved it from the evil cloaked threat. Solgell Island Rozan and Kunin later on moved into the island of Solgell Island, where there they would meet BirthGoji, Biollante, Rokmutul, Ghido, ShodaiKamas and several others for their "neighbours". The two then became official new members of the island and reside there since. Lullaby From The Past Rozan made a brief appearance in the RP where she and Kunin were sleeping at Solgell Island, until they then heard some strange mysterious waves being transmitted to them from afar. Rozan suggested that they maybe could go check on what that is coming from, but then the signals stopped coming and Kunin felt that they didn't even know what it was yet, so Kunin decided that it was probably nothing too much to worry about. Kunin then fell back asleep, as did Rozan. CobraMask's America Abilities * Atomic Breath: Rozan's atomic breath is roughly the same as other Gojiran's atomic breath, however, her's is colored purple. * Enhanced Strength: Rozan is very strong. * Enhanced Agility: Rozan is very fast and agile, able to dodge enemy blasts quickly. * Enhanced Regeneration: Rozan can regenerate from her wounds or injuries quickly and is even capable of regenerating major lost body parts, such as her arms, legs, tail, and even her head. * Enhanced Endurance: Rozan has enhanced endurance. * Enhanced Durability: Rozan has enhanced durability; being able to survive a lot. * Adept Swimmer: Rozan is an excellent swimmer. * Space Travel: Rozan is able to travel in space at moderately fast speeds and is perfectly fine traveling in space. Likes and Dislikes Likes * Reading. * Swimming. * Jazz music. * Dancing. * Being organized. Dislikes * Immaturity. * Anything being unorganized. * Losing an argument or being proven wrong. Weaknesses * Overwhelmed: Rozan does not like getting overwhelmed in battle. * Annoyance: Rozan is easily annoyed. Quotes Relationships Kunin Kunin is Rozan's beloved wife and the person Rozan cares about most. Their relationship is an old one, dating back to ten thousands of years. At times they will argue about certain things such as who to fight or not, but Rozan is very devoted to Kunin and will always be there for him, as she does not like to see him brought down. Gamoni Gamoni is an old foe of Rozan, and is also one of the few people that Rozan has a strong content against. Rozan still remembers Gamoni's past crimes and as such, the two do not get a long well. Despite, they will teamup together if they do have to fight a more chaotic evil (such as Inconnu or Manto). TripGoji TripGoji is Kunin's best friend from the old days and is also be default a good friend of Rozan. The two have managed to get along well, with them also both sharing the same taste in music and the two seem to be in a pretty good relationship. Inconnu Not much is known about what Rozan thinks about Inconnu, but it's clearly been stated that Rozan does not have a high opinion of him, finding him to be a very depraved and sadistic monster who sends in other bad monsters against her. Trivia * Rozan of course originates from the unmade project A Space Godzilla (1979). * Her name was sometimes mistranslated incorrectly as "Rozanne" or "Rosan". * She is also known as her nickname "Mother Godzilla", as according to the story. * In the illustrations for A Space Godzilla, Rozan generally resembles Godzilla designs from the Showa era, notably the MosuGoji, DaisensoGoji and ShodaiGoji. A puppet was created for the Godzillans for the unmade film based on the short story, but it is unknown if the puppet was created to portray Rozan or one of the other Godzillans. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Neutral Good Category:Aliens Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Married Category:Earth Defender Category:Kaiju Category:Heroes Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Godzillan